Schlaflos
Schlaflos ist die neunte Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Meredith und Cristina kommen Lexie zu Hilfe nachdem ein Routineeingriff schief geht. Izzie steht unter Stress nachdem sie die Halluzination von Denny Duquette gesehen hat. Derek und Mark haben einen Fall, der sie an ihre Kindheit erinnert. *Das geheime Chirurgentraining der Unterassistenten um Lexie eskaliert und gerät, dank des offensiven Einflusses von Sadie, ausser Kontrolle. *Die 13-jährige Tochter eines Schlafwandlers, die ob dem gefährlichen nächtlichen Treiben ihres Vaters keine Ruhe mehr findet, weckt Sloans vernachlässigte Sensibilität. *Auch Doktor Hunt zeigt sich Cristina gegenüber von einer neuen Seite. *Derweil beweist Denny Izzie, dass er keine Halluzination ist, und Alex erweist sich als sicherer Halt. Inhalt Izzie Stevens fragt sich selbst, ob sie nun denn verrückt sei, da sie nun schon wieder um Denny Duquette trauert bis sie dann auf einmal mit ihm schläft und merkt und realisiert, dass er doch keine Halluzination ist. Cristina kommt ins Krankenhaus während Owen Hunt auf einen Fall wartet. Owen fragt Cristina, ob sie wegen ihm gekommen ist oder zumindest für seinen Traumafall. Sadie Harris kann nicht auf Merediths Couch schlafen und geht ins Badezimmer während Meredith Grey in dem Jornal ihrer Mutter Ellis Grey liest und so eine neue Seite ihrer Mutter kennen lernt. Sadie fragt, ob Lexie Grey nicht eine gute Verbündete sei, aber Meredith wirft ein, dass Lexie in einer besseren Familie aufgewachsen ist als sie beide. Cristina piept Meredith an und Sadie entscheidet sich, dass sie ins Labor geht um dort ihre Fähigkeiten auszubauen. Als sie an Izzies Zimmer vorbeikommt, hört sie ein Stöhnen. Als Meredith Alex Karev sieht, fragt sie ihn, ob er weiß mit wem Izzie dort drinnen ist. Derek Shepherd stolpert aus einem Zimmer und Meredith ruft ihn. Alex geht in das Zimmer und findet Izzie vor. Izzie sagt, dass sie sich krank fühlt. Sadie möchte gehen und Meredith küsst Derek als Derek Meredith bittet, keine verwirrten Leute mehr mit zu bringen. Bailey kommt in die Notaufnahme und wird von ihren Schützlingen gegrüßt während Owen einen Mann behandelt, der durch ein Fenster gefallen ist. Bailey wird von einer Schwester gefragt, ob sie einen der Schützlinge haben könnte. George sagt, dass er auf Bereitschaft ist. Cristina und Meredith kennen die Geschichte des Patienten und Alex sagt, dass er Glück hat, Bailey als seinen Mentor zu haben. So bekommt George denn neuen Fall, Meredith und Cristina die Blinddarm-OP und Alex den Jungen mit den Bauchschmerzen. Am Ende bricht unter der Gruppe ein Streit über die Fälle aus, was Bailey amüsiert. Die Internen führten eine Epiduralanästhesie an Steve Mostow aus als Sadie reinkommt und darüber enttäuscht ist, dass sie nicht darüber informiert wurde, als Steve ins Bett macht. Sadie scherzt, dass sie einen Kaiserschnitt hätten machen können, wenn er schwanger wäre. Zurück in der Notaufnahme bekommen Callie Torres und Mark Sloan einen neuen Fall, während sich Hunt und Shepherd sich um dem Mann kümmern, der aus einem Fenster gefallen ist. In dieser Zeit wacht er auf und schreit nach seiner Tochter. Was das Schreien so merkwürdig erscheinen lässt, ist, dass der Mann noch immer schläft. Während die Anderen versuchen ihn festzuhalten, schlägt der Mann mit dem Ellenbogen aus und trifft Callie im Gesicht und sie wird bewusstlos. Mark versorgt Callies Nase, die gebrochen ist. Izzie liegt zusammen mit Denny im Bett und genießt seine Anwesenheit. Später wacht Izzie auf und schreit, dass er nicht da ist. Sie sagt, dass er nicht da sein kann, da er gestorben ist. Sie schreit solange weiter bis sie zum Krankenhaus gerufen wird. Alex schaut nach der Patientin mit den Bauchschmerzen. Ihr Ehemann sagt ihr, dass er ihr glauben soll, dass es Bauchkrebs ist, weil es ihr das Internet sagt. Lauren Boswell sagt, dass sie Antibiotika verordnet hat, da sie denkt, dass es eine Staphylokokken-Infektion ist. Sie hat nun eine C-Diff und ihr Ehemann wird immer aufgebrachter. Alex löst auf, dass die Frau eine Darmtransplantation braucht. Seth sagt, dass es nur ein Pimpelchen ist und keine Staphylokokken-Infektion. Alex sagt ihr, dass sie es so annehmen soll, aber die Frau möchte nicht. Lauren versucht zu vermitteln, aber Seth hört nicht zu. Alex versucht zu klären und sagt, dass sie wenigstens ehrlich ist. Lauren sagt, dass er ein Hypochonder ist und er es nicht sieht, obwohl es alle anderen sehen können. Seth gibt nach und lässt sich behandeln. Hunt, Shepherd und George O'Malley behandeln Arthur und lernen mehr über den nächtlichen Terror und die Medikamente, die er bekam. Mark sieht Ivy und stellt fest, dass sie in letzter Zeit nicht sehr viel schläft, was an den nächtlichen Terror ihres Vaters liegt. Ivy gesteht, dass ihr Vater noch immer seine Medikamente nimmt. Sie bricht vor den Ärzten zusammen. Sie erzählt den Ärzten, dass sie eingeschlafen ist und somit nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihr Vater durch ein Fenster fällt. Derek macht ein paar Tests, da er denkt, dass dahinter mehr steckt als vermutet. Derek und Hunt operieren Arthur und Derek kann die Epilepsie erfolgreich behandeln. Mark kümmert sich um Ivy und findet sie mit starkem Kaffee vor. Mark erzählt ihr von seiner Kindheit, wie er immer alle Lichter und den Fernseher eingeschaltet hat, damit er schlafen kann und etwas menschlichen Kontakt hat. Ivy schläft an Marks Schulter gelehnt ein. Lexie bereitet sich auf eine OP vor als sie Mark über den Weg läuft. Sie geht eilig davon und Derek sieht Mark und Lexie wie sie den Vorratsraum verlassen. Im OP befragen Meredith und Cristina Bailey über die Appendektomieverfahren aus. Bailey denkt über die Antworten nach, da für sie das Verfahren schon Gewohnheit ist. In der Zwischenzeit bereiten sich die Internen auf die OP an Sadie vor. Sie wollen anfangen, als Lexie zögerlich wird bis Sadie den ersten Schnitt an sich selbst durchführt. Die OP wird fortgesetzt als sie merken, dass etwas mit Sadies Blinddarm nicht stimmt und sie merken, dass dies kein Routineeingriff ist. Einer aus der Gruppe wird nervös und verlässt den OP. Meredith weiß von der OP nichts und regt sich darüber auf, dass keiner ihrer Schützlinge auf den Pager reagiert. Cristina sieht denjenigen, der vorher den OP verlassen hat und fragt ihn, wo die Anderen sind. Cristina konfisziert die Süßigkeit, die er gegessen hat und teilt sie zwischen Meredith, Alex und ihr auf. Meredith wird angepiepst und eine besorgte Lexie taucht hinter ihr auf und fragt, ob sie einen Moment Zeit hat. Cristina findet Steve und findet heraus, dass er eine Epiduralanästhesie hat. Beide rennen in die ambulante Chirurgie und finden dort Ryan vor, der einen Beutel über Sadie hält. Er sagt, dass er denkt, dass sie stirbt. Cristina und Meredith übernehmen und sagen, dass Sadie und Ryan den Chefarzt anpiepsen sollen und sie sofort Bailey holen sollen. Bailey kommt rein und erklärt Cristina und Meredith den Vorgang. Gemeinsam mit Baileys Hilfe überlebt Sadie. Der Chefarzt spricht mit Meredith und Christina und klärt sie über ihre Verantwortlichkeiten auf. Sowohl rettungstechnisch als auch ethnisch bis Lexie reinplatzt und sagt, dass Christina über diese Sache aufgeklärt war. Nachdem der Chef Christina bestraft, bricht ein Streit zwischen Christina und Meredith aus und Christina wirft Meredith vor, sie nicht unterstützt zu haben. Bailey bereitet sich auf ihr Gehen vor. Sie trifft auf ihre Schützlinge, die sie fragen, ob sie was zu sagen hätte. Bailey sagt nur, dass sie sie richtig erzogen hätte und sie wissen was sie tun sollen. Alle erfahren über Sadies Fall und entschuldigen sich bei ihr. Sie sind nun alle auf Bewährung wie damals nachdem Izzie gestand, dass sie Dennys LVAD-Leitung durchschnitten hat. Alex sieht, dass Izzie alles mitbekommen hat. Bailey besucht Callie und Bailey erinnert sich daran, wie Callie und sie einmal angefangen haben. Sie merkt, dass ihr der Beruf langweilig wird und sie etwas anderes braucht. Callie meint, dass sie beide sich brauchen. Meredith besucht Sadie und schreit sie als Boss und Freund an. Derek und Mark sitzen zusammen und denken an ihre Kindheit zurück als Derek Mark mit nach Hause nahm, damit Mark sah wie Familie wirklich ist. Owen sitzt vor Cristinas Appartmentblock. Er weiß nicht warum er hier ist und Cristina sitzt direkt neben ihm. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie wunderschön findet. Derek nimmt Lexie mit nach Hause und Meredith erinnert ihn an seine Worte von vorher. Izzie versucht Alex zu sagen, dass sie völlig durcheinander ist. Er sagt, dass für Denny kein Platz in der Beziehung sei. Izzie geht in ihr Zimmer und sieht dort wieder einmal Denny. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette Gast-Stars * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Melissa George als Dr. Sadie Harris * Joshua Malina als Seth Hammer * Leslie Grossman als Lauren Hammer * John Allen Nelson als Arthur Soltanoff * Madeline Carroll als Ivy Soltanoff * Brandon Scott als Dr. Ryan Spalding Co-Stars * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce * Jody Sclavos als NA-Schwester * Nicole Cummins als Sanitäterin Nicole Musik * Boys With Girlfriends von Meiko * Quiet Times von Dido * No Time to Sleep von Tina Dico * Ocean and a Rock von'' Lisa Hannigan'' * Ordinary Girl von Waz Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel In the Midnight Hour bezieht sich auf einen Song von'' William Pickett.'' Trivia * Die Episode beginnt ca. 3 Uhr morgens. * Joshua Malina ist als Gast-Star zu sehen. Er wird später den Hauptcharakter David Rosen in Shonda Rhimes andere Serie Scandal spielen. Intro Wenn man klein ist, hat man in der Nacht Angst, weil sich Monster unterm Bett versteckt haben. Wenn man älter wird; sind die Monster überall. Es sind Selbstzweifel, Einsamkeit, Reue und obwohl man älter und weißer ist, fürchtet man sich immer noch vor der Dunkelheit. Outro Schlafen, so etwas kann man doch mühelos, man macht einfach die Augen zu. Aber für so viele von uns, scheint der Schlaf außerhalb unserer Reichweite. Wir wollen schlafen, aber wir wissen nicht, wie wir einschlafen sollen. Aber wenn wir uns unseren inneren Dämonen stellen, unseren Ängsten und uns gegenseitig um Hilfe bitten, dann ist die Nacht nicht mehr so angsteinflößend, weil uns klar wird, dass wir nicht allein sind in der Dunkelheit. Zitate *Meredith: Keiner meiner Anfänger reagiert auf den Pager. Wo treiben die sich alle rum? *Cristina: Hey, du!! Wo sind die anderen Vollidioten? *Graciella: Keine Ahnung, ich ähm... Ich hab mir grad was Süßes geholt und ähmm... Keine Ahnung. *Cristina: Ja, natürlich. *Graciella: Ich hab keine Ahnung! Nicht die geringste! *Cristina: Hey, gib mir deine Schokolade!! Na los, alles! Die auch, die krieg ich auch. *Alex: Wo sind die Sklaven? *Cristina: Tja also, die Idiotin weiß nichts und die anderen Idioten fehlen unentschuldigt. *Derek: Wer dreht den in Izzies Zimmer einen Porno? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode